irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaning Tower of Pizza
Somebody tries again to save themselves and their ally. The final seven go to Italy to make pizza. Two people do well, while others don't. Despite making new alliances, somebody still gets sent home. Plot After losing another alliance member, Blain formed alliances with Christian, Hershell, and Kyle, and kept his alliance with Lindsay. The plane landed in Italy where Chris McLean announced that the challenge would be to make pizza. Allison's meatball and jalapeno pizza scored eight points, and so did Andrea's pepper and peperoni pizza. Chris ignored Blain's ham and broccoli pizza, as well as Christian's burnt pizza. Hershell's pizza was pizza crust and chocolate. Chris was less than thrilled with it, as well as Kyle's pizza that was similar to Andrea's. Lindsay's uncooked pizza made Chris throw up. Andrea and Allison won immunity. Blain was voted off by Andrea's loyal and domination alliance. Cast Trivia *The title is a reference to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Voting Quotes *(CONF) Blain: I don't like Lindsay at all, but she's my only ally left. *(CONF) Christian: I really think my position in the game is getting better and better. *Blain: Well, Lindsay, it's two against five. We're kind of doomed. Lindsay: True... Maybe we can get more people in out alliance. Blain: Already on it. *Winks* *Chris: Welcome to Italy! Allison: Dude! It's the Leaning Tower of Pizza! Blain: You mean Pisa. Allison: I want pizza. *(CONF) Hershell: I hope Mario is somewhere around her. *Allison: I made pizza shaped like a drum set, topped with jalapenos and meatballs. Chris: *Eats* Very spicy. Very awesome. Eight points! *Andrea: I made pizza with peperoni to spell out your name. And I used peppers to make a picture of your face! Chris: *Eats* So good... Eight out of ten! *Blain: I made ham and broccoli pizza. Chris: *Doesn't eat* Okay, Christian, let's see what you made. Christian: *Hands Chris a plate with a burnt crisp on it* There was a fire... Chris: *Ignores Christian* Hershell, your pizza please. Hershell: I have dough with chocolate and *Adds a bread crumb* That. Chris: Is it even cooked? Hershell: Yes! Chris: *Eats* I've had worse. *Kyle: Mine is in the shape of Shadow the Hedgehog, made of peperoni and peppers. Chris: *Eats* Decent, but this is my second pepper and peperoni pizza. Six points. *Lindsay: I made pizza shaped like a cube! Chris: Is it cooked through? Lindsay: But yeah, the girl said grape juice was orange. I thought it'd be purple. (CONF) Kyle: Lindsay isn't exactly normal. Lindsay: Oh, and the pizza isn't cooked. Chris: *Eats, throws up* Andrea and Allison win immunity... I'm gonna hurl... *Chris: Okay, passports go to... *Throws passports to Allison, Andrea, Christian, Kyle, and Lindsay* Allison: Awesome! Lindsay: *Gets hit in head* Ow my foot! Chris: Hershell and Blain, this is the final passport. Blain: It's gotta be me... Chris: *Throws passport to Hershell* Blain, time to go! Blain: *Stands up* Whatever. Later, Linds. I'll root for ya.